Kevin Carroll
Kevin Carroll was a former DEA agent who worked for Ira Gaines in Day 1. He impersonated the deceased Alan York, father of Kim Bauer's friend Janet, so that he could kidnap Teri Bauer. Before Day 1 Kevin Carroll graduated from the University of South Miami with a Bachelor's of Science in Law and Criminal Enforcement. He had two children, Kevin Jr. and Brian, with his ex-wife Cynthia Jean. Carroll served in the United States Army, as a First Sergeant in the 1st Infantry Division. Following his term of service, he joined the Drug Enforcement Administration, working as an agent and federal liaison at the Miami-Dade County division, and eventually as a Special Agent with the Los Angeles County branch. Carroll was suspected of shaking down gangs in South Central Los Angeles, and implicated in the shooting death of LeRoy James "Chico" Tyson, although never charged. While working as a DEA agent in Florida, he reportedly had one troublesome witness eliminated within twelve hours of receiving notice. Two years prior to Day 1, he also had federal narcotics charges against Dan Mounts, Greg Penticoff and Eli Stram dropped. In the hours before Day 1, Carroll or his associates murdered Alan York so that Carroll could assume his identity, as part of Ira Gaines' plan to kidnap Jack Bauer's family. Day 1 After Kim Bauer went missing early in the morning, Teri Bauer received a phone call at about 12:38 from Kevin Carroll, posing as Alan York. He said that he had found the phone number in Janet York's plans. After Teri found out that their daughters were at Paladio Furniture, he and Teri went together to find them. They entered the store and discovered that their daughters had left. and Kevin Carroll disguised as Alan York.]] Teri received a call from Kim saying that she and Janet were in trouble in North Hollywood but the conversation got cut off. Teri and "Alan" decided to drive off to save them. Kevin got pulled over by a police officer on Fifth Street Bridge after reckless driving. Kevin confronted the officer, who handcuffed him until he received notice that they had in fact placed a 911 call earlier. When they arrived at the location, a lady walking the streets told them that a girl was taken in an ambulance, most likely to St. Mark's Hospital. The two drove off to see whose daughter was in trouble. Kevin arrived at the hospital to verify the girl's identity. It turned out to be Janet. Jack Bauer arrived shortly thereafter with the intent of interrogating Janet about Kim's whereabouts. After she survived surgery, Kevin asked the doctor for a moment alone with her. To prevent her from talking, he killed Janet by asphyxiation. He then left the hospital with Teri. As they were driving along Mulholland, Teri received a call from Nina Myers. She had Kevin pull over, feigning carsickness. Kevin checked his phone, which had a message from Ira Gaines saying that Teri knows that Kevin was not Alan York. Kevin got out to chase Teri and was promptly knocked unconscious with a rock, but not before tossing the car keys into some bushes. Teri tied Kevin to a tree with some jumper cables. Teri unknowingly called the mole Jamey Farrell, who sent over two men (one of them Charles McLemore) to free Kevin and take Teri to Ira Gaines's compound. Kevin was not seen again until he was sent to meet Ted Cofell in a parking garage at Willough and Willingham. Jack Bauer captured him and recognized him from their morning meeting at Saint Mark's. He took Kevin hostage and forced Kevin to drive him to his family. Once Jack was inside Gaines's compound, he locked Kevin in the car, where Neill Choi later found him. After Jack led his family to safety, Kevin escaped the compound with some other terrorists. They fled to a isolated area where a lone shack stood. While the other terrorists got set up inside the shack, Kevin phoned Andre Drazen, offering his services. He got denied and cut off. Kevin then noticed Alexis Drazen nearby, and as Kevin went for his gun, the shack exploded, killing the terrorists he fled with and sending him to the ground. Alexis proceeded to approach him and killed him at 1:36:40pm. Memorable quotes * Kevin Caroll: Sorry I'm late, I… (notices Cofell's dead body) * Jack Bauer: Hello, Alan. Or is it Kevin? Where's my wife? * Kevin Caroll: (Shoots at Jack; the shots hit the limo's bulletproof window) ("Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am") * Kevin Carroll: I have a high tolerance for pain. ("Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am") * Neill Choi: What happened to you? * Kevin Carroll: (sarcastically) I got in a fight with your wife. ("Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm") * Andre Drazen: As you Americans often say, plan B is already in effect. * Kevin Carroll: What does that mean? ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Kevin Carroll: (his last lines, to Alexis Drazen) Go to hell. ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") Background information and notes * The actor who plays the character of Kevin Carroll, Richard Burgi, was originally cast as Jack Bauer—before Kiefer Sutherland was offered the role as a last-ditch effort to get a well-known actor to lead the show. He was then given the role of the villain. Appearances Carroll, Kevin Carroll, Kevin Carroll, Kevin Carroll, Kevin Carroll, Kevin